Jason's Days
by PinkyPops12
Summary: Jason had lots of trouble getting a girlfriend but everything changes when a student called Diamond gets enrolled. JASON'S DAYS IS DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. MAYBE FOREVER.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is PinkyPOPS12 my first story so please don't get mad if it sucks. Anyways I am new to this so sometimes when you see me doing random stuff, just ignore it cause I am probably trying something new. Anyways Let's get on with the story!**

Jason's POV

I am Jason, I famous youtuber by the name TrueMU and a year 10 student in Nirigugi High **(****just making it up).** The other youtubers also come to the same school. There is SkyDoesMinecraft(Adam), Deadlox(Ty), Ssundee(Ian), BajanCanadian(Mitch) and Ihascupquake(Tiffiany).I was happy and satisfied, but something has always been nagging me. I never got a girlfriend! Well that is until one day a student by the name Diamond got enrolled.

Diamond's POV

I was at the front of the class looking around. There was some boys at the back, one caught my eyes easily, he looked just like me! The teacher soon got everyone's attention. Everyone, this is Diamond! The boys looked at me and gasped, some girls looked jealous. I was confused at first but then realised I was _beautiful. The boys in my old school liked me so much!_ I thought. Mrs Jupiter then looked at me. Diamond, you can sit anywhere you like. I smiled and walked straight to a empty spot near the boy, he had fair hair and blue eyes that looked really soft. All the boys stared after me with disappointed faces. _Oh well, you'll get a girl like me someday!_ I thought as the boys looked away miserably.

Jason's POV

_She looks beautiful! _I thought. I leaned over and said, hello my name is Jason and these are my friends, I gestured towards them. OMG she squealed, are you Skydoesminecraft? Adam looked at her, you watch my videos? he asked. Yeah and you are Deadlox, Diamond pointed at Ty, and you are... she looked at me then the whole group. Wow so many youtubers!she commented. You play minecraft I asked. Yeah! she rolled her eyes, I go by the name Diamondzloverz **(again, made up). **Cool named I exclaimed. She blushed and so did I.

**Ooo... Could Jason be falling for Diamond already? I will be accepting OCs but no late ones.**

**PinkyPOPS12 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2- Gabriella Strikes

**Hi I am back with another chapter! read and enjoy**

Adam's POV

Around hometime, the group was showing Diamond around the school. Suddenly Gabriella walked by, Gabriella was one of the mega popular girl in our school. She was also very pretty but I'm pretty sure that Diamond looks better, she was also very mean. Adam, she flirted, why are you still hanging out with the losers? _I am pretty sure she has a crush on me! _I thought. I growled warningly and whispered, don't call my friend 'losers'. Gabriella looked at me and looked away. That's when she saw Diamond, now a pretty girl meant a pretty big competition of popularity. There was four ranks, mega popular, popular, average and jerks. Me and my friends were around popular probably because of our youtubes. Diamond looked at Gabriella and smiled, but Gabriella lifted her head high and march outta here. Is she always like this? Diamond asked. Yeah she is, Ian confirmed. RINGGGGGGGGG! The bell rang for hometime. Remember to Skype call each other and we'll play hide and seek on minecraft ok? Ty yelled. There was a chorse of agreements as we left.

Diamond's POV

I walked home thinking about the day. It was harsh, when I reached home, my very own home!I looked into the mirror. My blond hair reached my elbows and my sky-blue eyes looked tired after a long day. I sighed looking out of the window, throughout the whole day Jason shooed away any boys that tried to get to me. I wondered about if Jason loved me cause I sure am falling for him. _One day I'll confess,_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3- Mitch and Ty

**Hi guys, PinkyPops12 here with another fantastic chapter! I will be using two OC that I received. First one is from PERCABETH-FOREVER-1212 and second one is from RayTheAssassin. You can go and check out their fantastic stories!**

Mitch's POV

I was carrying my books to science class, just then a girl swept pass me like a whirlwind. Woah! I cried and stumbled causing all my books to scatter everywhere. The girl looked back and quickly came over to help me, she stacked the books in a neat pile again and apologised. I am so sorry, my name is Crystal and I was rushing a bit to science class because I forgot to my jacket there yesterday so I figured I go and get it before the class starts. She quickly flicked her medium pure black from her face, her eyes shining a light chocolate brown. I smiled and helped her up, why don't we go to science class together and pick up your jacket before class starts now? I asked. She quickly nodded and I walked her down the corridor. Soon we came to a stop in front of the building. Are you BajanCanadian she asked finally. I looked at her with confusion, you watch my channel? Yeah and you rock! Crystal exclaimed. You want to sit next to each other during class? I asked. Yeah! She squealed.

Ty's POV

Me and Rayanna were together for weeks now, studing in class and talking on Skype. We meet when I was talking to Jason, she popped into our conversation and asked me, ARE YOU DEADLOX! Now now, I didn't know girls was watching my youtube! Since then, we together (not as in girlfriend and boyfriend but as friends). Finally I worked up encourage to ask her on our first date. She was beautiful, funny and nice. I wonder how it goes.

**Ooo... Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4- All is reavealed for Ty

**I have been getting a lot of OCs lately, I'll see what I can do. Anways I wanted to thank you guys for encouraging me to go on, honestly I thought that all of this rubbish I am writing wouldn't get a lot of views but it did! Thank you so much and I will try to make this chapter longer. Seeya! ;)**

Ty's POV

I walked nervously to Rayanna's locker, I was checking if she was there. In my hand I was holding a piece of paper that I wrote,_ I got this all planned out, _I thought. When I reacher her locker, she was there putting her books away. She glanced over her sholder and smiled at me.

Hey Ty! she called.

Hello Rayanna! I called back nervously. She shut her locker and put her hands on her hips.

Why are you nervous? she questioned. I freezed, she noticed?

Ummm... Rayanna, I want to ask you something I said glancing at the paper.

What is it? she said asked confused.

Will you... Will you... Will you... I stammered.

She tilted her head slightly. I looked at the paper again.

Let me... Let me... I murmured.

She looked at me with her 'are you going insane' look.

Screw it! I shouted, crumbling the paper into in ball and tossing it away. Will you go out with me tonight to Kahalor Restaurant? I pleaded. She continued to look at me

I held my breath, but she did nothing. Alright if you really don't want to... I said miserably as I turned and started to walk away.

Wait! I heard Rayanna's voice after me.

I turned around slowly to find Rayanna smiling so much that I had to smile as well. I was one of those smiles that were contagious, it was full of fun and love.

Yes! she squealed, I want to go! When is it? I smiled

7:30pm ok? See you there! I answered.

* * *

That night my face smiling so much that I think it would drop of.

Diamond's POV

Looks like Mitch and Ty finally got a girlfriend. Sky had Dawn ages ago and Ian was dating Tiffany. There is still a problem, Jason hasn't got a girlfriend. Anyways I soon made friends with Leopard. She is a nice friend and she loved animals, maybe a little too much. Like last time I went to the pet shop with her and she freaked out because they were too cute, I admit, they were cute but no need to get freaked out right?

WRONG! You so need to freak out.

Jason's POV

Mitch and Ty got girlfriends!? I mean like I didn't even get one and I am more attractive then them considering the cologne I wear, it's from my grandpa, what? It's very nice smelling, I think... anyways as I was saying, how did they get girlfriends? Guess I'll just see if Diamond likes me.

**Ok guys, I wanna ask you something. I want to know how many chapters this story should be about.**

**You can send in questions to ask about the characters and I'll answer them... If I can that is.**

**Bye guys for now! And remember to send question and I'll answer five of them so not toooooooooo much please.**

**PinkyPops12**


	5. Chapter 5- Competion for Mitch

**Hi guys, I am back with another story so I hope you enjoy this cause I sure am!**

Mitch's POV

I was with Crystal one afternoon admiring the sunset, we were in a small buffet with a BIG pane of glass showing the sun set beautifully in the paradise we were in. Suddenly a boy walked past us and skited to a stop.

Hey Crystal! He exclaimed. Then he narrowed his eyes at me. Who is this? he asked Crystal looking at me disgracefully.

This is my boyfriend! Mitch! He is a really famous youtuber! She said joyfully. I blushed but then turned my attention to the boy.

Boyfriend? He asked, with a mixture of anger and disgust.

Yeah! Crystal laughed, not noticing his tone of voice.

Who is this? I questioned.

Oh! He is a friend of mine back from kindergarten! His name is Liam, Crystal explained, he was my fiend till we he had to move in year 9, last year. She turned back to Liam, what makes you move back huh? I was coming back because I missed you! Liam replied, I couldn't sleep without thinking of you every night and day.

I narrowed my eyes.

See you at school tomorrow! Crystal smiled.

I sure will! He smiled back.

I looked in between them. You've gotta admit, them together as a couple would look ridiculous!

Liam then looked at me, I'll see _you_ anytime soon. He waved and walked away.

Crystal sighed happily. I looked concerned, he seems to like Crystal _a lot._

Yeah, I repeated under my breath, you _won't_ be seeing me anytime soon.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked that Chapter. I was kinda sad cause I didn't get questions yesterday. Please send some so I can answer them. See you for now Guys!** **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6- Gabriella, 2 options

**Hello and welcome to the story Jason's Days. In this chapter I will be showing Gabriella, So yeah. Anyways My mum was being rude to me before writing this chapter so I don't really feel like it, but to make you guys happy, I am presenting you with chapter 6.**

Gabriella's POV **( I'll been waiting for this POV)**

I walked up to my friend, Raynee.

Hey Gabby! She shouted.

I smiled and waved a bit but when I got to her I scowled and said,why weren't you there on Tuesday standing up for me?

She groaned but then said, I'm sorry Gabby but I really would have if I wasn't hanging out with my boyfriend.

Boyfriend? I felt myself narrow my eyes and getting curious.

Yeah, he's called Kevin. Raynee declared.

Wait, wait, I said slightly annoyed, when did you get a boyfriend?

Monday! She exclaimed gaily.

_Wow Gabriella, you nitwit. Even Raynee got a boyfriend and you still haven't even got one, let alone get SKY!_ I thought angrily.

Rayn-, I started in a angry tone.

Oh, also Gabriella, I wanted to tell you something. She said cutting me off.

What?! I said annoyed, you're such a pain in the neck.

Raynee looked offended but then regained her confidence.

Gabby, I just wanted to say... she couldn't finish the sentence.

I looked at my nails like I was interested in that other than what Raynee was about to say. What!? I yawned.

For a second I saw, I don't know if I really saw it, a glint of anger in her eyes.

Yeah, I don't want to be your friend anymore! You never respect my feelings and make me do stuff that I NEVER want to do, your really mean to my other friends! The only reason I do it is because you black mail me and say that you are my so called BEST FRIEND! And it doesn't matter if your are mega popular and beautiful, your attitude is the opposite of you resemble! Do whatever you want, I DON'T CARE! She blurted out and stomped away leaving me dumb folded and stunned.

Yeah like as if I need you! I swore under my breath, your are just as dumb and stupid as your pigister friends! I knew I lost a friend but I was not deeply concerned. As if like I would want a friend like her!

Diamond's POV

I watched that fight that just happened. Raynee has just befriended her best friend Gabriella. I wasn't surprised though, who would want to stay with that living dump for even a day! But I did feel sorry for Gabriella so I walked up to her, Hey Gabriella! I called. She turned around and saw me.

What do you want!? _Diamond! _She grumbled and started walking away.

I stood there helpless for a minute. Then I had an idea.

Gabriella! I called, why don't you be _my_ friend? She turned around slowly.

Your friend? HAHA nice try! She mocked.

No! I am dead serious, I solemnly told her. I could teach you how to become a better friend. You could meet my friends and be just a normal bunch.

Gabriella looked like she was considering the offer a lot.

After a while she finally agreed.

I won't mess around she promised. I will be a good friend and I will turn over a new leaf. She smiled and shook hands with me.

Deal! We agreed.

* * *

Gabriella's POV

Diamond offered me a deal. Her friend or not.

I was running the options through my head. If I do then I could become a better person, lead a better life and have higher grades to make my parents happy. I could also have a better chance with Sky.

But I could also get kicked out of mega popular and not get admired as much. I would not be like the person I was now.

_Person I was now..._

To come and think of it, I never really liked who I was. Nobody liked me much and no boys wanted me. My parents were never happy and I was stupid in school stuff, Diamond always got straight A+. So overall, the friend option really was a good idea now that I think of it. I had a sudden change of mind and wanted to get rid of my old self.

That's how Diamond changed my life.

**I hope you liked that chapter, It took me all night to write that so be satisfied! I made the chapter longer for your happiness and I hope you like it a lot! I spent a lot of effort.**

**Bye for this chapter guys so ****_see you later!_**


	7. Chapter 7- NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N **

**Guys, I need a dramatic idea for a next chapter, I want you to summit all the best ideas you've got and you've defiantly be in the story. SO please reply this and I'll be sure to mention you somewhere. **

**Thanks guys! **


	8. Chapter 8- Camp

**Ok, I am back from what seemed like forever! so who's against schools? I sure am cause my school stuff is getting in the way of Fanfiction. So read on and be happy! I am using a idea suggested by LeopardFlame1009. Sorry about the other ideas, but this ****_idea_**** seemed quite interesting.**

Mitch's POV

Adam broke up with Dawn, and since Gabriella's part of our group now, Adam started going out with her. Gabby (everyone in this group now calls her by her nickname) even got a Minecraft and Youtube account, Gabbydoesminecraft, named after her boyfriend. Adam had a idea one night while all of us were recording and skyping. He suggested the whole group go on camping and hiking trip. We all agreed and you'll never guessed what happened within 5 days of our trip.

Ian's POV

Camping! One of my favourite adventures in my days, we were all coming, Adam, Gabby, Ty, Rayanna, Tiffany, Mitch, Crystal, Jason, Diamond and Me. I was packing my bags and heading towards a taxi, we were going to camp at Point Angel Creek. I had a mini heart attack when I saw Tiffany.

Hey Ian! She called and quickly rushed over. Mind if I squish in the taxi with you?

I blushed. Don't worry, it's fine, I smiled. She squashed next to me in the seat and fell asleep.

After what seemed like 3 hours, we were at the site. We were greeted with the whole group, all of their tents were set up in a circle and Ty was heaving a gigantic table into the middle of the circle.

That is our lunch table, he explained.

Rayanna smiled, clever Ty she boasted to Diamond.

Diamond chuckled and pointed out, not a very strong stong Ty. Crystal shuffled over and soon, the girls were all in a tight circle. Gabby was in the centre, with her silky black hair twisted into a bun.

Lunch is ready! Tiffany shouted through all the noise.

I smiled and glided over to the table. I was always willing to eat anything that Tiffany cooked.

She served us little plates and inside was a noodle salad. At first no one wanted to eat. So I took the first move and gulped down a heap. All eyes were on me.

How is it? Tiffany asked.

I nodded my head and kept eating, it tasted good!

This a Chinese type of food, Tiffany added, I fancied all types of Chinese food.

Well, I like Thailand food, Diamond complained but then smiled. This beats Thailand by a thousand! She started gulping down heaps of noodles.

We all laughed and began eating.

Tiffany sat there proudly as we gave her fantastic compliments.

Gabriella's POV

Ever since I joined this group, I have been happy. REALLY HAPPY. My grades went up, Adam broke up with Dawn and chose me over her and I got REAL FRIENDS. I have never been so happy in my life, I was actually never kicked out of Mega popular and every boy still flirted with me.

Diamond introduced me to Leopard and she became one of my best friends. Leopard even got a boyfriend that I found for her. He is called Nathan and he is in the rank Mega Popular, everyone thinks he is handsome and good-looking. Leopard has also won the biggest award at the end of the year presentation awards. She won 'Student of the year' award and we all clapped for her, I am honoured to be her friend.

I own Diamond something and that something is going to be BIG.

**Wow, what is Gabriella going to owe Diamond, and what happened on the trip? Well, find out by waiting. HAHAHAHAHA, I am so evil.**

**Also I wanted to thank all the reviewers who posted ideas. I feel like I should list them because they deserve it.**

**Deliciouscattle**

**LeopardFlame1009- (I used one of her/his ideas)**

**PERCABETH-FOREVER-1212**

**Black eyes of minecraft.**

**Check out their stories and keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9- Hike

Crystal's POV

Everyone wanted to go hiking so we went, we packed lots of supplies and got ready. I packed some food, 3 knives (we need to chop through vegetation), some clothes and a sleeping bag in case we need to stay out for one night. Finally, we were all ready to leave so we met in in the centre of the tents.

"Diamond, ready?" we called. She was the only one that was still inside her tent.

"Almost!" she called back. We all groaned and sat one the table, dangling our legs off the edge. After what seemed like forever, Diamond finally came out. Her backpack was crammed and we were all suspicious.

"What have you got in there?" Mitch asked.

"Oh, you'll see!" she smirked and turned to Jason, "Ready to go?"

"Thought you'll never ask!" Jason sighed in relief.

So, we began our hike.

Adam's POV

Oh, what a good idea to suggest this camp! So far so well and I don't think we are going to be in some sort of threat. Little did I know.

We walked til night and stopped by this creek. We then started a bonfire, my stomach grumbled. I looked hopefully and Tiffany but she shrugged.

I didn't bring anything! She mouthed. I then looked at Gabby, she was also a great cook.

Nope, she whispered. I sighed. Suddenly, I got a great idea.

"Ty, You wanna go fishing?" I asked.

"Yeah... Why?" He questioned.

"Are you hungry?" I replied.

Hell, yeah! Ty answered. I was surprised on why he still didn't figure out that we are going to have fish for dinner.

I sighed. "Mitch! Jason! Ian!" I yelled, "you want to go fishing?"

"Yeah!" all three of them answered.

"Can we have them for dinner?" Ian asked.

"Finally, someone understands me!" I glared at Ty. He just shrugged, "I'm coming too!" he called.

Tiffany's POV

The boys caught five fish and each of the girls volunteered to cook one each. In the end, we were all full and satisfied. Everyone then yawned.

"You want to go to sleep now?" I asked everyone.

"Sure", they replied and scurried to there bags to find their sleeping bags.

We were all pretty sure that we were safe in the opening in the trees.

But we were wrong.

**I hoped you like this chapter! Please review and favourite! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10- Where am I?

**This is where all is revealed, (not everything but enough for you to know for now).**

Diamond's POV

We were all sleeping.

I awoke to the sound of dragging. I opened my eyes slightly, there were men dragging my friends away. They all seemed unconscious because the men was dragging them quite roughly and they didn't wake up. Suddenly a hand with a cloth pulled over my nose, I screamed and looked at the man. I recognised him from my school, but I couldn't remember the name. I was slipping away from my conscious I finally realised who that man was before I was overwhelmed with darkness. It was Liam.

Jason's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, all I remembered was someone tackling me and slamming something on my head so I went out like a light. I was in this dark room, Diamond slumped across me, she was tied up and her mouth was gagged . She was still unconscious, I clenched my teeth in anger and looked at myself. I was tied up too but not gagged, suddenly a man came in.

"Awake now? Hmmm" He said in this dark voice.

"Yeah, and who are you?" I asked angrily.

"I am Alexander but call me Alex, you see,we brought you here for a reason." Alex replied.

"What's the reason?" I asked curiously.

"WE DESPISE YOUTUBERS AND EVERYONE WHO LIKES THEM!" Alex shouted. " We even hate their girlfriends", he gestured towards Diamond.

"But she's not my girlfriend!" I protested. _Yet,_ I thought.

"Oh, really?" Alex smiled evilly, "then you wouldn't mind this!" He kicked Diamond heavily in the legs.

"NO!" I screamed, desperately thrashing in my position.

He smiled even harder, "not your girlfriend hm?"

"Not yet!" I told him angrily.

His smile seemed to get to his ears, "I finally got you!" He whispered under his breath.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They are in separate rooms with their 'girlfriends'." he emphasized the word girlfriends. "See you later" He said and left.

Diamond's POV

I was dizzy when I woke up, I had a throbbing feeling in my legs, I wondered why, I then saw Jason in the corner.

"Jason!" I shouted. But I was gagged so it came out muffled. He looked at me then smiled, I noticed he was tied up, I glanced down and realised that I was too.

Jason crawled over and pushed of the cloth in my mouth.

"Thank you!" I breathed.

"Diamond! He laughed softly. How's your legs feeling?

I was puzzled, "quite fine thankyou...why?" I questioned.

"Because a man came in and kicked you", he replied.

"WHAT?!"I started,"no wonder why it's throbbing". "That reminds me, why are we here? I asked confusedly.

"Because there is a gang of men that apparently hate Youtubers and also hate everyone who likes or loves them". Jason said bluntly. "They want to get rid of them".

"Hates Youtubers?" I repeated.

"Yeah...", he answered,"and they managed to capture _us_ first".

"Why...", I felt myself whisper.

"They may kill us", Jason said softly."But I wanted to say one thing before they do anything to us".

"What?" Came my curious reply.

"I want to admit my love for you, I have loved you ever since we met". He almost whispered. "You may not think what I think".

"Love me?!" I felt a great deal has been lifted off my shoulders. "Me too" I admitted back. His blue eyes looked up in surprise and met mine, we were like that for a whole minute.

Then a book dropped on my head and I saw blackness.

**I hoped you like that chapter! I was a bit guilty writing this because I don't usually write these kind of things. So this is the end of this chapter and I'll see you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11- Death is coming

**Hello and I am back with another great chapter for Jason's Days. Hope you enjoy! Oh and today I was writing Haiku poems that our teacher told us to do and I was smiling sooo much cause I love writing poetry. Later I brought him my 5 Haikus and he said "you are a genius and writing poetry and I look forward to seeing your poetry published in a book one day. I WAS SO HAPPY! Sorry I forgot this is a story not my journal, let's get on with the story! *Drum roll* I present you with Chapter 11!**

**P.S. I will include one of my poetry in here.**

Jason's POV

We were just staring at each other for a whole minute and then a book got dumped on Diamond's head and she went out like I did when these 'freaks who hates youtubers' smashed something and my head.

"Nooo!" I screamed and glanced up, there was a trap door, in fact there was trap doors all over the ceiling. Then a book also dropped on my head and I groaned. They are not knocking me out again! But a much more heavier object dropped on my head again and I went out too.

Ty's POV

We were brought into this big hall. There was 9 seats and I knew who were they for. I turned my head accusingly at Liam. I knew what he wanted now, he wanted to get rid of us youtubers and then win Crystal back. His plan was to pretend to save Crystal from this abandoned jail and convince her that Mitch is dead. Liam slumped me in a chair. Rayanna was next to me, they brought in the others later and slumped them each on a chair, we were all tied to the chair so we couldn't escape. Strangely only Jason and Diamond were unconscious, I glanced at Rayanna. Her eyes were big and scared, looking at Crystal. She was the only one standing up, a man led her away. _Oh, and Liam comes in to save the day! _I thought annoyingly. Each men stood behind a chair, guarding us.

"We have all the famous Youtubers Boss!" A skinny man yelled at Alex.

"Good job Isam!" Alex smirked.

"Do I get a raise?" Isam asked, playing with his fingers.

"If you help me get rid of these people, yes", Alex smiled.

"Wha' do ya' mean get rid of them?" Isam questioned.

Alex put a finger next to his neck and slid it across it.

Everyone gasped."No way!" I whispered. I felt Rayanna tense.

"When boss?" All the men shouted.

"Within 4 days!" Alex declared.

Oh boy, I thought.

Crystal's POV

The man led me to this dark room and left, I sat there and started crying.

"Oh Mitch!" I sobbed

"No!" I threw my head up and screamed.

"Your not going to... die?" I whispered. Suddenly, I heard a lock being turned and looked at the door. Liam was standing at the door way, "Liam?" I said surprised.

Ian's POV

"Now," Alex continued. "You see, we knocked out 2 of your friend as target. You are to answer my question correctly or I'll torture your friends here", He pointed to Diamond and Jason. 2 men were seen carrying Diamond and Jason onstage of the hall. Alex stood next to them.

"OK! First Question, how are we planning to kill you?". I rolled my eyes at this question."You with the purple hair, what's the answer?" He asked Tiffany.

"Me?" Tiffany replied obviously very scared.

"Yes you!" Alex said, "you have 20 seconds to guess before I do something to this boy, Jason."

"Ummm... Strangle us?" Tiffany said taking a huge risk.

"NO!" Alex grinned and kicked Jason in the side.

Adam looked nervous. "You! With the nervous face! Your turn now!" Alex yelled, indeed enjoying himself.

"Hang us?" Adam said and as soon as he did that he closed his eyes.

Alex smirked "NO!" He motioned for a guy to come over with a bucket of water,He then dumped it on Diamond's body.

"That's not so bad," Ty commented. "It's just freakin water..."

"Oh, but this is freezing water!" Alex said smugly. I saw Adam flinch.

"All my fault, all my fault... Adam whispered.

"Not your fault Adam," I whispered. "They would have tracked us anywhere we went."

He looked at me at hopefully, "really?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

Alex looked at me, "you! With the grey eyes and dirty shirt, get this wrong and I'll do this to both of them." He took out a BB gun, this is going to hurt!" He mocked.

"Ummm... Drown Us?" I asked.

Alex's smile then faded. "Correct, he grumbled, but then he brighten up.

"Let's do one more question, where is Crystal going?" He evilly asked cause he knew none of us knew.

_Almost everyone._ Ty raised his hand confidently.

"You? HA!" Alex laughed "then tell me, where is she going?" Alex took aim at Jason.

"She getting away with the help of Liam". Ty told Alex.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Alex's grin literately dropped of his face.

"Blame Liam", was all Ty revealed.

"Alex groaned, "Men put them back in their cells and make sure the ones that were unconscious wake up and make sure their friends are there to tell them the _'tale'. _

Ty's POV

Me and Rayanna were led back to our cells after Jason and Diamond woke up. We were dumped in our cell and tied up again, Rayanna didn't mind this since death was on her mind. I could tell.

"Rayanna, I am truly sorry," I began, "You didn't had to go throug-"

Rayanna cut me off. "I love you Ty," she whispered. "No matter what." We pulled in together and at first, hesitantly but then slowly and carefully-

Kissed.

We pulled apart later and my cheeks were blushing red like a tomato. "I love you too." I replied back quietly.

She smiled, "I know."

Then we lied down and tried to get some sleep, wondering above the day ahead of us.

In my sleep, I heard Rayanna softly say

My days are coming

The winds are softly blowing

All of this ends soon

**I hoped you like this chapter, this is the longest chapter I have wrote. and I hoped you liked the poem!**


	12. Chapter 12- Liam

**Look, I'm sorry that I haven't written in along time cause I was busy... with stuff. If I haven't written in a long time, it may be due to busyness, school stuff, holiday, laziness or just anything that prevents me from writing. **

**Diamond: "Does that include dying?"**

**I look at her strangely, "yeah..."**

**Diamond: "YES!"**

**I look at her angrily.**

**Diamond: "Oops... gotta run!"**

Jason's POV

Kicked me, poured freezing water over Diamond and was about to shoot a BB gun. How could this day get any better? I turned to Diamond.

"You cold?" I asked smoothly. She looked at me with huge puppy eyes.

"Well if you see how much I'm shivering, yes and I'd rather be in Antarctica!" She snapped but then smiled, "Actually I'm quite fine... thank you!"

"Well if you get cold we could always cuddle", I added. She looked at me like I was insane but then grinned.

"Are you all ready making us go under the title girlfriend and boyfriend now?" Diamond teased, I blushed really red.

"Yeah..." I stammered. "I guess so since we admitted our love for each other!"

"Yeah, we should go under the title boyfriend and girlfriend" Diamond began, "But I'm pretty sure that won't last long..."

"Why?" I asked suddenly, "did I miss something?"

Diamond sighed. "Since I woke up first from our torture, they told me we will be killed within four days.

"WHAT?!" I felt like the world stopped RIGHT in front of my eyes, I felt dizzy and sick. "Why? Why?!" I muttered. "What have I done wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing" Diamond said,obviously hearing what I just said. "Also we are the last ones to die, they want us to die last... and they are planning to drown us."

"Drown us? Not so bad I guess" I said bravely. Diamond smiled.

We'll all be OK! I thought furiously. Suddenly after a long awkward silence, Diamond spoke up.

"I am one step ahead of them though!" She said brightly, I have a master plan!"

"And what is that 'master plan' may I ask?" I said curiously. She burst out laughing, look what's there! She said to me, I looked where she was looking at. My backpack and her overfilled

"So?" I sighed, "how is that going to help?"

"Ahhh... but you don't know what I packed she mocked.

"I was getting more curious and impatient by the minute. "What?" I said one final time trying to sound cross, tough luck, she didn't get the message.

"You'll see!" she said happily. "Get ready Jason cause we are going to jail break!"

Crystal's POV

Me and Liam was fleeing away from that abandoned prison and towards the closest town.

"Liam," I puffed, "How-did-you-know-I-was here?-" I was breathing really hard because we were running really fast.

"I know the bad guys, they tried to kill me before!" Liam lied, which was unknown to me.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah!" Liam answered a little too quickly. But I though it was nothing. It defiantly raised my suspicion though.

_-After 10 minutes of endless running with little chat that's not important to you-_

"We're here!" Liam exclaimed. I side glanced him, I was still a little suspicious.

"What about the others?" I asked him. Liam looked at me softly.

"Mitch and the others is dead... there is no easy way of saying that... they have this habit of always leaving the prisoner for 4 days then killing them, this is the second day Crystal!

I looked away sadly. In my mind, I was thinking about Mitch, his cute smiles, ruffled hair and sweet voice. I felt a tear slip from my eyes.

Suddenly, Liam pushed me back and then-

Kissed me.

I pushed him aside, "What are you doing?!" I asked him angrily. He looked offended but smiled.

"Crystal", he said smoothly,"I am in love with you!"

I gasped and looked away. Should I love him back? He just kissed me! But if I loved him back then I would be cheating and betraying Mitch!

_Mitch is dead... there is no easy way saying this..._

I snapped back to reality then looked at Liam.

"I'll see... I said weakly then collapsed.

**I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER! Goodbye for another chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13- Out we go!

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A REALLY LONG TIME. You might as well count me dead... But then retrieved back to life. Like before, I was busy with a school project, then it's swimming, then it's playing badminton, then it's climbing a mountain, then it's killing a squid, then it's falling off a roof, then it's-**

**Diamond: "Is this all true? Cause I highly doubt it"**

**Me: "Yes it true, well at least up to the part playing badminton..."**

**Diamond: -_-**

**Me: "You know I lie a lot" ^_^ *winks***

**Diamond: *Face palms***

Liam's POV

She just collapsed. Just like that. I bent over and carried her bridal style to a counter of a hotel. She woke up slowly, in time to see me booking me in for a whole week.

"How much is this going to cost huh?" I asked the receptionist pulling out my wallet.

She smiled brightly and said,"$899"

I looked over at Crystal, her eyes were really wide. I smiled slightly.

"Have you got enough money?" She whispered. I grinned insanely.

"Of course I do!" I boasted, "my father a surgeon and my mother is a lawyer." She gasped and looked at me up and down.

"Surgeons and Lawyers earn a whole crap ton of money" she said surprised.

"My Uncle and Aunty are both dentists." I added.

"WOW..." she said softly, now you have one rich family.

"So that is exactly why I can afford these things, why I even made it on university for being an optometrist! "She shook her head gently and said "Liam, I made on university for being a teacher, how can that match those earnings that your rich family can make?"

I looked at her with my blue eyes, "you don't have to". I handed the nice female receptionist the cash, in return, she handed me a key. Room 13, have a nice day!

Crystal's eyes then grew big, "I have to go and... do something, I'll go and meet up with you in the room we're booked in later ok?" I nodded my agreement and started up the stairs into my room.

Diamond's POV

I used a hammer that was in my bag and handed Jason another one and then started hacking away at the wall in the night and soon enough, we managed not only to break out, but break everyone else out too. We are now currently outside in the green vegetation and tiptoeing as fast as we could to get out of the crap. You must be wondering, how could we have gotten out so easily without waking 'them' up? Hmmmmmmmmm? Well I believe I have the answer. That only because them room is sound proof in case a person comes wandering by and hears us screaming for help. I looked at Jason and gave him a high five, Gabriella suddenly spoke in a loud and beautiful voice.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She questioned. I smiled with pure intelligence.

"Why Gabriella, why don't we run?" I teased.

"Good choice!" She grinned with sarcasm. We all burst out laughing but then quickly moved. We haven't got long before the sun comes out and they will start looking for us. Soon we cam to this small town, I glanced around quickly, getting used to my new surroundings. Rayanna then shouted.

"There's a hotel!"

Ty looked at me and then others. "Why don't we get booked in for one night?"

We all agreed and looked into our camping bags that we scavenged from our previous camping site on the journey, Mitch pulled out a few hundred dollars, soon we all found our money and started counting them. At last the final result was $9973, enough to last us for a whole month until we get back. Even if that doesn't last us, we still got our credit cards, keys, job applications and phones. Those jerks were too dumb to not take it off us, but when I mentioned phones. Yu must be going like, why didn't you just call for help? The answer is, our phones were all dead. We needed to charge our phones.

"Let's go!" Ian and Adam shouted and started sprinting down the street, to the hotel, leaving Gabby and Tiffany startled. I giggled continuously as we head for the counter.

Tiffany's POV

"That will be $2976 please," the nice lady said. We handed our share of money then waited. "Okay, your rooms are 10, 11, 12, 14 and 15."

"Thanks,"Ian flashed his white teeth at me,"shall we go to our rooms?"

"Yeah..." I said tiredly, lets go. The lady then handed the keys to each couple excluding Mitch since Crystal is somewhere with Liam. I looked at Mitch emotionally.

"You know, Crystal will be safe and I'm sure you'll get her back," I whispered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" I confirmed, trying to sound convincing. Later, Ian lead me to room 15 and we opened the door, unpacked everything then, headed out for lunch with everyone else.

**Hope you liked that! Anyway, I want to introduce you to a poll on my profile. Please vote cause I have ABSOLOUTLY no idea for my next story. I strongly recommend you don't choose romance because look at what you are reading right now. I don't feel like writing any more of romance stories. But it's your choice and if you strongly believe I should do another romance, I will try and satisfy you. Good luck with voting!**

**PinkyPops12 **


	14. Chapter 14- Crystal

**Hello guys, I saw some people voted on my profile and one of them even voted for romance again!~ Well I am sorry to say this, but I am going to be closing down the poll and start a new story that came to my mind randomly. I know, I know, just before you get out your swords and start planning a murder, I am just going to say you guys are going to love it. (If not then you could start drawing your swords). But I am going to finish this story first! I have no idea how to end this! Maybe I should do a new poll about how I should end this story, I'll think about it. And here we go! I present you with chapter 14! **

Crystal's POV

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me back to our previous camp, I looked around and spotted my pink bag. I quickly rushed to open it, inside was a photograph of me and Mitch hanging out in a large beautiful park. I felt a tear trickling down the side of my face.

"Mitch..." I moaned softly. "Don't leave me..."

I looked at myself in the mirror that hung on my bag, my medium pure black hair hung over my frustrated face and my brown eyes looked hurt. I carefully picked myself of the ground and gingerly tiptoed over the lush green vegetation. Where we camped was in the middle of a huge forest. Forgot to mention that. There was also lots of caves and cliffs so you'd really had to be careful, my stomach grumbled and I put a delicate hand to it.

"Sorry, I got no food," I said quietly.

It was just then, I realised I was sitting on the edge of a cliff. A very strong wind pushed me and I fell over, causing me to looked down. I yelped and dropped the picture of Mitch and I. I made several useless attempts to grab at it, down and down it floated, deeper and deeper. I didn't saw where it landed but the important thing was that I am never going to see it again. That was it, I plopped down on the soft grass and sobbed as hard as I could.

_Mitch is gone, you might as well just love Liam. You know he loves you._

* * *

Ty's POV

I sat down in one of the chairs of the table at the restaurant named Chan Guan Mian, yep a Chinese one. There was eight ten other seats, they were all filled expect for two empty chairs. Mitch sat in the middle of the empty chairs, not wanting to interact with anybody. Soon everyone arrived and sat down, we started ordering.

"Let's start with the crab noodles," Adam insisted.

"No! We should start with the rice and beef!" Gabby protested.

"How about a nice tomato and egg soup?" I suggested. In the corner of my eye, I saw Mitch looking carefully at the menu.

"Let's have Mitch's opinion!" I said brightly. Mitch looked up in surprise and blushed.

"Oh, I was just looking at the dumplings... they look delicious", Mitch stammered looking back down at the menu. At first everybody was silent. Then Tiffany spoke up:

"I'll go with him too." I saw Ian glance up quickly. "I'll have that too in that case," Ian declared. We all nodded in agreement, " dumplings it is then." Diamond announced.

"If were eating dumplings then I'll choose pork!" Rayanna said quickly. Soon the orders came and we ate like a pack of hungry wolves. The girls arranged to do some 'special' shopping after lunch and the guys wanted to explore the city, some sightseeing. Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I spotted someone none other then the sneaky

Liam.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I sat there, sobbing, eventually ceasing. I was softly humming the tune of Demons, by Imagine Dragons. That humming soon turned to soft singing.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call_  
_Is the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you've made_

_Don't want to let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I want to save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

I will never forget Mitch.

**I am sorry that the song took up so much space and I highly recommend that you should listen to that song on youtube or something. It matches the state that Crystal is in. Bye people and I'll see you in the next Chapter! THIS TIME I WASN'T DEAD OK?**

* * *

**PINKYPOPS12**


	15. Chapter 15- She found out? How?

**Hello, like I said, I changed the poll to *drum roll*... "How should the should the story end? Well, please vote and check out my profile. It's very appreciated. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Liam's POV

I was at the restaurant takeaway, ordering some noodles. Soon they filled my order and I started to depart back to the hotel, Crystal should be there by now... right? I walked to the exit feeling like I was being watched and followed. I tried to shake off that ominous feeling but it wouldn't go away, why? Later I arrived at the hotel complex and started my way up the stairs, up to room number 13 When I arrived, Crystal was waiting patiently in the corridor, outside room number 13. I smiled and waved, she smiled too but I could see it was a forced smile. _Does she like me yet? I thought I already told and convinced her Mitch is dead! What if she knew about my plans? Where did she go? Was she unhappy? Did she miss Mitch?_ The train of thoughts flooded into my head, I felt dizzy and sick. I barely heard Crystal say "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the doctor?". I snapped out of my mood and nodded firmly, "Yes, I am fine, I was just thinking about something important".

"You sure?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, I am sure," I repeated.

"Ok... if you say so..." she nodded.

"Let's go into our room and catch up on some sleep!" I suggested tiredly. She eyed my plastic bags and chuckled.

"After we finish eating!" she exclaimed. "Then I catch up on my beauty sleep."

We quickly walked into our rooms, and best unknown to us, was Ty watching in the corner of the building.

Ty's POV

After I saw Liam, I made a really strange excuse. I told everyone that I needed to go to the bathroom for 10 minutes and everyone looked at me suspiciously. I looked at them then made a fail attempt to pretend I was sick from the food because my stomach wasn't good and they agreed (not that they believed me anyway...) I then walked causally out of the restaurant and started following Liam, all the way to our hotel. I followed him up the stair quietly and saw Crystal waiting at the door number 13. In 5 minutes, that Liam was in this town, in the same hotel complex and the closest room to us.

I-was-stunned-believe-it or-not.

I took a while to soak in all the information then ran off to tell the others.

Crystal's POV

After what seemed like a long, I picked myself off the ground and started trudging back to the hotel complex. Finally I arrived, as I walked by the shop called Chan Guan Mian. Inside sat Adam, Gabriella, Jason, Diamond, Ty, Rayanna, Tiffany, Ian and _Mitch. _

_OMG..._ I thought nervously. I then realised that Liam had been lying to me the whole time. _How could you Liam... I trusted you... _I sobbed in my head. I decided not to break any news too Liam until the time was right. I quickly rubbed my eyes that were brimmed with tears and ran as fast as I could, back to the hotel.

**Oh God... O God... O God... Crystal found out... WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Answer is nothing.**

**Jokes! Find out with my next chapter so stay tuned! And please Vote on the new poll!**


	16. Chapter 16- Oh NO! He found out!

**Guys, I am sorry I can't do long chapters because of school and stuff like that, if you want longer chapters, then you'd have to wait like one week, sooo... yeah. **

Adam's POV

"WHAT?!" I found myself saying out loud, "How?" Ty had just come back from the 'toilet' and told us the news of Liam and Crystal.

"Yeah, I was following Liam then he came to a stop in front of our hotel and went for room number thirteen, and Crystal was there!" I took a side ways glance at Mitch, his head hung low and he didn't move a muscle.

"Mitch?" Diamond and Jason asked worriedly, "are you OK"? Mitch sniffed and looked up. His eyes were brimmed with tears and his nose was red and puffy, "I'm ok... I think" he said slowly.

Rayanna looked at Ty, "You know she said softly to Mitch, I knew Crystal long enough to know that she would never fall for a person like Liam." She assured him. "Really?" Mitch's eyes looked doubtful. "Really." Rayanna answered firmly."Now, let's go back into our rooms and have a good nap before we work things out Ok?" Ian told everybody. "yeah, but don't you think that Crystal likes Liam when they were younger? Tiffany asked. "but that's the past and we are looking at the present now." Jason replied looking at Diamond.

Crystal's POV

"I'm stuffed, I said tiredly to Liam,"we should take nap now."

"I agree!" Liam said sleepily. Then he trudged off to bed, I pretended I was going to bed as well, but when Liam was fast asleep I stood up and went to the hotel's Laptop. Soon, the laptop was open and running, I hopped onto Skype and Mitch was there. I requested a Skype called and he accepted, my face and his face popped up on my screen. He was not startled and I wondered why, "Mitch, I am sorry, Liam... lied to me." I admitted.

"Yeah, I can tell." He said in a monotone voice.

"Mitch... I am sorry, I just don't know what to say to Liam." I said in a small voice.

"It's ok! Just say I want to break up with you!" He said brightly, suddenly changing his mood.

"You sure?" I asked worriedly, not getting that it was a joke.

"Ahhh.. Mitch said knowingly. Ty caught you and Liam together at room number 13.

"Oh... I said", unaware that Liam was ears-dropping at the corridor.

_'~'1 hour of random chatting cause I am too lazy'~' _

"Ok Mitch, I need to go now, see you _next time!_" I said cheerily.

I shut down the laptop and turned around closing my eyes. I opened them slowly, seeing Liam leaning on the wall.

**Ok... I am going crazy? These chapters are quickly coming and going. It's almost the end of this catastrophe chapters of 'Camp', so, I need to start a new random and crazy idea. This time no more mystery or scary topics, I want humour and drama ideas. So please send ideas and also remember to vote on the poll and if you have some other ideas then the ones in the options of the poll, just simply PM me. Come on, don't be shy to vote or PM, it helps with my story/ stories. So bye my little Poppies ( I randomly made that up, is it OK to call you that? Cause don't like calling you 'guys' so the will be using Poppies) and stay tuned for more!**


	17. Chapter 17- Things are sorted out

**Hi, this is the last chapter I will be doing in a while because am going on a fabulous journey called camp. Believe it or not, I've only been to camp once before. So I am very excited, and also none of you sent in ideas for a new and hilarious series of Chapters. SO please do and also remember vote on my poll Read on my little Poppies**

Crystal's POV

"Oh My Gosh Liam!" I blurted out. He sighed then closed his eyes. I looked worriedly at him... He heard the whole conversation? He sighed deeply again.

"Crystal", he started "I always knew you liked me". "But you never loved me." His eyes cast over my eyes, pain overlooking them. "You can go back to Mitch, I've learnt my lesson, never intercept with one's fate." He memorised from his grandfather. I smiled but then frowned.

"What about you Liam?" I asked nervously. He closed his eyes then opened them again. "I'll move on, I might find another lady that's as beautiful and graceful like you." He said dreamily like he was in another world.

"And if things don't turn out like me and Mitch intended us to be if, I can always use you as second choice." I said hopefully.

"Yeah..." He muttered. We looked at each other for a long time, watching the sun go down, waiting for something... something. Finally Liam broke the silence by giving me a slight kiss to the cheek. He stood up and made me walk with him to room number 12, where Mitch was staying at. Mitch opened the door and brightened when he saw me but cursed when he saw Liam.

"Here, she should be with you a long time ago." Was all Liam murmured and walked away.

So this was a happy ending, the gang that hated youtubers were captured, Mitch was finally happy, everybody were reunited and We got back to our town claiming that that camp turned out nasty. I have always replayed that moment in my head where Liam handed me back to Mitch.

I didn't see him ever since then.

**Ok! My Poppies, THAT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT BEAR WITH ME. I need ideas for a hilarious series of Chapters so start sending them in! I'll see what I can do and maybe, just maybe, I will be accepting OCs. So yeah I need ideas or there will not be a Chapter 18. And also when you send a idea, send a OC too so I can mention you in the story.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Favourite Colour: **

**Appearance (Doesn't include clothes but you can send in what they usually wear, just the basic stuff like colour of hair, eyes etc.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Favourite food(Optional):**

**Additional information:**

**And that's it. Only send in OC if you submit an Idea!**


	18. Chapter 18- Different type of Writing

**Hey! I will now be announcing the idea winner. The winner is Cats. Cats. Cats. Cats! She PMed me and I thought her idea was really funny so I will be doing it. Just remember, if you want to send in OCs, send in a idea too! Cause for each idea I could use a OC but they may not appear in future Chapters so just a word of warning. Back to the story. I will be writing this Chapter differently... you'll see.**

(So after everyone went back and started to get their lives back on track. They went back to school, started making videos again and had lots of dates with their girlfriends. So after school, Sky and the others decide to play minecraft hide and seek. Let's see how this goes!)

Sky: Alrighty, I am Sky and today we are playing Hide and Seek with Gabby, Deadlox, Rayanna, IhasCupquake, BenjanCanadian, Crystal, TrueMU, Diamondloverz and SSundee! Let's start!

(Everyone shouted into their microphones on Skype)

Jerome: Buddies, I am going to win da HUNGER GAMES!

Mitch: Oh no buddy, this is a HUNGER GAME free zone.

Jerome: Not fair!

Diamond: Guys, it's almost starting, stop playing around and start getting prepared.

TrueMU: I get cha Diamond! No need to get all angry!

(A new Skype call has been ringing for a while now. Sky finally answers it.)

Sky: Hello? Who is it?

?: Oh... Well my name is Sky-

Sky: No, I am pretty sure you have been mistaken, I am Sky.

Random person who claims to be Sky: No, I am Sky too!

Sky: But that's impossible! How are you me?

Random person who claims to be Sky: And how are you me?

(This is happening as the gang hears the two 'Skys' arguing. They are trying to stay quiet and giggle silently.)

Sky: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Random person who claims to be Sky: YEAH, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Sky: WHAT IN THE WORLD-

Random person who claims to be Sky: WHAT IN THE WORLD-

Sky: Stop copying me and you don't sound like me ANYWAY!

Random person who claims to be Sky: SAME!

Sky: ...

Random person who claims to be Sky: ...

Sky: Ahem...

Random person who claims to be Sky: Ahem...

(Finally the gang can't control there laughter and burst out laughing very hard.)

Sky: DIS IZ NOT FINNY!

Random person who claims to be Sky: This is not funny.

Sky: Your so relaxed aren't you? Well how are you going to be calm when I have a squid for you!

Random person who claims to be Sky: F.A.I.L

(Sky boils with anger and jealously.)

Sky: FINE, Let's settle this with Scissors, paper and butter!

Random person who claims to be Sky: That's easy, ready-set-go!

(They do the scissors, paper, butter countdown)

Sky: BUTTER!

Random person who claims to be Sky: Paper...

Sky (whining): That's not fair...

Random person who claims to be Sky: Ok... time to get real! I am actually a female called Sky Silverstone.

Sky: ... WHAT?!

Silver: Yeah...

Sky: Never-mind, LET'S GET ON!

Silver: Yeah... Let's get on!

Diamond: You two should be together!

Gabby: Diamond... Wait til I get on hands on you...

Diamond: Wait! Don't...

**Sorry, that was the worst Chapter ever... Never mind, Please give me more ideas and only send in OCs if you send in ideas. So I think that's it, goodbye my little Poppies!**


	19. Chapter 19- A Filler Chapter

**You couldn't blame me for not updating, I went to camp! Sorry for the long awaited Chapter which I am pretty sure none of you are looking forward to. Okay, Okay time to get serious, just read. This story is almost finished so yeah, and I don't really want to do a sequel. I have been getting requests from people in my PMs to let me start a new story based on them or something and for some reason, I agreed! Now I will be really busy so warning, this story is coming to a end so get prepared just like you are getting prepared for the end of the world.**

Diamond's POV

Have you ever felt like you have wanted somebody and you have been searching for that person for practically your whole life... then you suddenly find them. You want to live happily ever after like you believe it should be like but it never happens? Well it happened to me and out of anyone in my whole life, it had to be Jason. Our relationship didn't work out like we both always planned to be. I was meant to even be a mother! But it all ended with a silly argument that was never meant to take place, Never. It was all because of me, this ruined my reputation, feelings and most importantly...life. I think I should start from the beginning, don't you?

**That was just a filler chapter to keep you waiting for more. A CLIFFHANGER! Never mind, I will post again soon so please forgive me on such a short Chapter, I AM TIRED OK? So see you later my little Poppies!**


	20. Chapter 20- IMPORTANT!

**Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with another co story, Queen of the Mobs, but I want to ask a very important question. Should I continue this story. I don't even want to write even more Chapters! I totally feel drained from writing this story of romance so I don't know what to do. But it's up to my Poppies and please tell me weather to continue or not in the reviews.**

**WARNING: IF I CONTINUE, THE WRITING MAY BE CRAPPY CAUSE I HAVE LOST ALL INTERST. SO THINK ABOUT IT. I ALSO MAY CHANGE MY MIND AGAIN SO DON'T LOSE ALL HOPE.**

**Have fun reviewing Poppies!**


End file.
